Unwell A Shishio Makoto Story
by lil-tokyo
Summary: What would've happened if Shishio had not been killed, instead, he beacame insane? (modern time -)


Here's a song fic I've had in my head for about a year now...lol..  
  
What would've happened if Shishio hadn't died...instead...he had gone insane...lol  
  
Ah...4got the disclaimer....hmmm...ok:  
  
Taru: Don't own the song! listens to music on headphones Tana: snatches headphones off taru's head Taru: HEY! Tana: hi Taru: pouts I want my headphones Tana: we don't own rk either  
  
Unwell (A Shishio Makoto Story)  
  
All day  
  
(Sun rises and moves across the sky)  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
  
(Shishio's laying donw on his bed looking at the ceiling)  
  
Makin' friends with shadows on my wall  
  
(You see shadows of the jupongatana (sp..lol) and a clown (lol..don't ask)  
  
All night  
  
(Gets dark, you see the moon and stars)  
  
Hearing voices telling me  
  
(The view zooms to a house and through a window where we see Shishio talkin to himself)  
  
that I should get some sleep  
  
(View goes to alarm clock, it's 3 am)  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
(He hangs his head and sighs)  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
and I don't know why  
  
(starts to hold his head in his hands and starts to pull his hair in frustration)  
  
Well I'm not crazy  
  
(Shishio's arguing with Yumi)  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
(all of a sudden he points to a zoloft bottle in the kitchen...while Yumi rolls her eyes)  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
  
(Shishio begs Yumi to stay with him...)  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
(Shishio embraces Yumi and lightly sets his head on her head while talking to her)  
  
I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know, right now you don't care  
  
(Yumi pushes him away and walks off)  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
(Shishio looks at Yumi as she walks out of the door)  
  
Me,  
  
talking to myself in public  
  
(Shishio's walking down the street hold his imaginary friend's hand and talking to it.)  
  
And dodging glances on the train  
  
(Shishio and his imaginary friend walk into a subway train while people stared bug-eyed and start to back away)  
  
And I know  
  
I know they've all been talkin' bout me  
  
(People on the train start to laugh, wipser, and talk about him)  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
(He glares at some ppl behind him that were wispering)  
  
And it makes me think that there must be something wrong with me  
  
(He grips his imaginary friend's hand tighter)  
  
Out of all the hours thinkin  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
(The train stops and he walks out telling his imaginary friend to follow..and runs into Soujiro)  
  
Well I'm not crazy  
  
(He introduces his imaginary friend to Soujiro to slowly backs away)  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
  
(Shishio reaches for Soujiro as he backs away)  
  
A different side of me  
  
(He huggles his imaginary friend for comfort...while the ppl in the station stare)  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
(shishio tells someone who's staring:  
  
I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know, right now you don't care)  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
(he taakes his friend's hand and walks off solemly)  
  
I've been talkin in my sleep  
  
(We see him tossing, turning, and talking in his sleep)  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
(men in white coats with clipboards are getting in a van)  
  
Yeah, they're takin' me away  
  
(they show up at his house and start to put him in a straight jacket)  
  
Well I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
(argues with the ppl...very frantically)  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know, right now you don't care  
  
(he struggles with the ppl)  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
(is put in the van...and they drive off)  
  
Yeah, How I used to be  
  
How I used to be, yeah  
  
(Soujiro and Yumi watch him leave...the imaginary friend's there too...)  
  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
(A little unwell)  
  
(pulled outta the van and brought to a cell)  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
(shishio's sitting in the middle of a cell coloring a picture of butterflies)  
  
ok...lol my 1st songfic...not the best in the world...ne? lol but I would love it if you could tell me whacha think!  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu! 


End file.
